


Warlock Marks

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Dark, Gay, Gore, M/M, Malec, Sad, Violence, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Warlocks, im sorry, trigger warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Someone is stealing Warlock marks... No one is safe.





	1. Chapter One

A loud voice echoed through the institute halls. The speaker was booming and the lights have gone from bright blue to a blood red.   
"Attention, This is not a drill. Everyone, including Shadowhunters and Downworlders, go to the main hall." The voice was strong but feminine, "I repeat. Everyone, including Shadowhunters and Downworlders, go to the main hall. An emergency meeting is about to accrue."   
Alec, Izzy, Jace and Magnus were sitting in Isabelle's bedroom, chatting while taking a break from an intense training session.   
When the alarm reached everyone's ears, their smiles faded and seemed to freeze at the spot. Alec gripped onto the warlocks hand tightly as all four of them made it to the main hall. Runes printed the walls, Maryse Lightwood and Victor Aldentee were on a podium waiting to speak. It was crowded. Hundreds of Angelic Shadowhunters and Demon-blooded Downworlders. Clary, Simon, Luke, Raphael all joined the others.   
"Now, Listen up." Aldentee speaks, "There has been a gruesome attack in the institute. This evening a young Warlock was found brutally attacked. Her Warlock mark was ripped from her body forcefully and she told us it was a Shadowhunter. The Shadowhunters are here so the little girl can identify her attacker. "   
Magnus let out a gasp and tears sprinkled into his eyes as he snuffled into Alec's shoulder who did his best to comfort him.   
"The Warlock girl is here to see if she can identify the person responsible. Downworlders, you are here to use your abilities to catch the culprit if not here. I will NOT have a disrespectful mania in my institute." Maryse is shouting in anger at the end of it. Ever since she saw the way her son looks at Magnus; as she saw the love and passion in their shared kisses, she realised how much of an idiot she's been to her son. So she respects the innocent weather Shadowhunter, Downworlder or Mundane. The innocent shall be protected.   
Aldentee whispered over his shoulder, "Get the girl", to a Shadowhunter who nods and leaves the room.   
Magnus removes himself from Alec's arm and is drawn to the front as a desperate attempted to get the girl.   
The rest of the gang simply follows with Alec's hand is wrapped protectively round Magnus' waist.  
The girl came in. She couldn’t be anymore then six. Her weak figure was heart-breaking . Paled skin, tired eyes, blonde messy hair. Her eyes were large and puffy from crying and two large wounds were on her forehead were two golden horns were suppose to be but all is left is scabs, blood and broken skin.   
Magnus let the tears fall as he recognised the face. "Jamie?" He says out loud.   
The little Warlock looks up as the name fell from Magnus' mouth.   
"KITTY!" she shrieks and runs into Magnus' arms, crying into his chest.   
"Sh, sweetheart. Its okay. I'm here." He whispers. Alec's heart melted at the sight but that feeling went quickly into anger at the thought of a Shadowhunter doing this to a poor defensive child.   
"Jamie?" Magnus now has his Downworlder voice on, "Can you look around and see if you spot the person who did this? Can you do that or me?"   
She says nothing but nods.   
Carrying her in his arms, Magnus walks around the hall as Jamie looks at each individual face.   
She looked at Clary and Jace. They both sent a warm smile and she shook her head. She then looked at Alec who had the same charming smile he gave Madzie when he met her and saw her gills.   
Jamie stared at the face and began to shake and screamed so loud her magic exploded out of her, shattering all the stained glass windows. She was crying and gripping tightly onto Magnus. Magnus couldn’t believe it. Could the love of his life really do this?   
To a child?  
A Warlock?   
"IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM!" She screamed. Everyone was shocked and Alec looked broken with disbelief.   
Alec took a step to Magnus who took three steps back, clutching tighter around the girl.   
"Take him away!" Victor orders.   
Jace, Izzy and Maryse desperately try to get to Alec and they are all shouting but an army of hunters shield them away. Alec could see his family try and help but, with two strong shadowhunters escorting him out by force, had only one person on his mind.   
"MAGNUS!" He shouts over everyone, "I DIDN'T DO IT! PLEASE, MAGNUS! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I DIDN’T DO IT!"   
Then he was gone….  
Magnus held Jamie close and ran to Victor Aldentee, got up in front of everyone and through tears and a cracking voice he commands, "All Downworlders, especially Warlocks, come with me."   
He left, out the wooden doors with a line of people following. 

****

"Magnus! Magnus!" Izzy shouts from the crowd, "Magnus, wait"   
"What, Isabelle?" He snaps. He puts down Jamie and she and Simon joins the others in a spare training room so it was big enough for them to go in.   
"You don’t think he did it, do you?" Her eyes are even more watery than before.   
Magnus takes a breath, "I don’t know." 

****

Alec is thrown into a city of bones cell by the two shadowhunters who escorted him out of the main hall. The face of Magnus will forever haunt him. The face of true horror, fear and broken trust on the Warlocks face made him break.   
He looks around the cell. The markings of nails were engraved in the stone, filth on the floor and in the corner was a large blood stain which coated the wall in the splatter. The Shadowhunter wonders when the hallucinations will start.   
The city of bones are meant to mentally torture the prisoner so they will use the one they love the most to play horrid tricks on them.   
Alec slid to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs. 

****

The high warlock of Brooklyn was treating the hurt little girls wounds as best as he could.   
"Are you sure it was the man you saw, pumpkin?" He softly asks.   
She nods her head, "The mark on his neck reminded me."   
Magnus hugged her tight. Partly for her but mostly for himself.   
Suddenly, A hysterical Warlock runs to Magnus, out of breath and catches everyone's attention.   
He was around fifteen, brown hair, green eyes and a snake-like nose.   
"What's wrong? " Magnus asks, concern filling his voice.   
"I-I cant find him!" He screams in panic. His snake tounge flicking out of his mouth.   
"Who?" Luke asks, "Who cant you find?" The wolf placed a hand onto the young boys shoulder.   
"My brother, Enzo."   
Just then a ear-piecing scream floods the walls. Magnus, Clary, Jace and Izzy ran towards the sound.   
Magnus turns his head towards Luke and Simon and shouts, "Stay with the others!"  
The screaming continued as did the rushing footsteps of the Shadowhunters and Warlock. Then they saw the kid who was the other brother in a pile of his own blood, violently shaking.   
Magnus knelt down in the kids blood and flipped him upwards and everyone gasps at the sight. His face was covered in blood and a large open oozing wound from where his snake nose has been carved out of his skull. Also as the boy spits out a blood waterfall from his mouth is when Magnus noticed his reptile tounge has been cut out of his throat. The teen is whimpering and crying in pain.   
"Enzo, Enzo." He tries getting the boy to focus on his voice, "I'm here. Its okay." He was rocking him back and forth slightly and using his magic to stop the bleeding and reducing the pain.   
Maryse and Aldentee struts towards them.   
"What happened?" She demands.   
In which the Warlock who was holding a whimpering Enzo said in a broken voice, "There has been another attack."


	2. Chapter Two

****

Alec didn’t know when he fell asleep but he was awoken by someone knocking on the cell. It was a silent brother.   
"You have visitor." The booming voice tells him.  
As the brother walks away, Magnus goes towards the cell.   
"Magnus!" He stands and wrap his archer fingers around the bars trying desperately for the other mans touch.   
Tears streaming down the Warlocks face.   
"How dare you." He says to Alec, "How could you do that? And to a child?"   
"N-no, baby…"   
"Don't 'Baby' me."   
"M-Mags?" He chocked.   
More tears fell from Magnus' eyes as his face changed into a face of rage and disgust, "You vile person. I cant believed I ever touched you, let alone loved you. I trusted you and you betrayed that trust. I hate you! I hate you, Alexander Lightwood and I will never forgive you!"   
Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Please, don’t say that. I love you. I love you so much." he is full on crying now, "I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you. I didn’t hurt Jamie. I love you."   
Then the Warlocks reply was, "I don’t love you." 

****

Magnus tried his best to heal Enzo with his twin brother by his side once again.   
"Will he die?" His brother asked.   
"No, Ajax. He will live." Replied Magnus. 

Once done, he goes up to the others.   
"So Alec is innocent?" Simon asks.   
"Of course he's fucking innocent!" Jace shouts.   
"Okay. We need a plan." Izzy suggests.   
Magnus gets an idea. Pulls out his phone and goes to his gallery and goes through the photos him and Alec took over the years of dating. Picking an image of Alec, who was smiling at the camera, he shew it to Enzo asking, "Is this the man who attacked you."   
Enzo looked at the screen in confusion and shook his head as he was unable to speak with his tounge ripped from his mouth. 

****

Alec wakes up in the same position he was before the whole Magnus experience.   
"It was an hallucination." He thought o himself in relief.   
He looked around the cell once again. No window so he had no idea if it was morning, evening or night time. He's feeling like he's going crazy. The walls feel thicker and closer then ever. The Shadowhunter looks out the cell and what he sees terries him.   
Magnus.  
But not just Magnus, but Magnus on the floor, blood oozing out of his chest and cat eyes shining at the ceiling.   
"Magnus! Baby, no. No! No, no, no, no! I'm Sorry!" He sobs in his hands but when he goes to look at his dead boyfriend once again, he sees nothing but a concreate floor.   
No Magnus  
No body   
No blood.   
Angry with himself, Alec punches the wall grazing his knuckles making them bleed and already turning purple with bruising. 

****

"We need to get Alec out of the city of bones." Izzy says.   
"But we need to be careful. Someone is still attacking Warlocks." Luck reminds everyone.   
Aldentee and mother lightwood rocks up next to the group.   
Magnus then speaks up, "I think a Shadowhunter is using their shape shifting rune to manipulate other Shadowhunters."   
"Kitty?" A small voice is heard.   
"Jamie? What is it, pumpkin?" Magnus kneels down to her at eye level.   
"The man had a ring." She whimpers.   
"What man?"   
"The man that attacked me."   
Magnus is shocked, "A ring? Alexander doesn’t wear a ring." He then turns to Enzo who was resting on the couch. "Enzo, did the person who did this to you wear a ring?"   
Enzo nods slowly with tears in his eyes.   
"Pumpkin?" The Warlock turns to Jamie, "What does this ring look like?"   
She thinks for a moment as she bites her lower lip in concentration, "uh, it was big and blue and had silver swirls on it." She describes.   
Magnus then spread all ten of his fingers out in front of the girl, "Which finger was the ring on?"   
With another moment of thinking, she points to the left middle finger. Everyone looks at Enzo as he clarifies her description by nodding his head. 

Without warning, something smashes through the stained glass window. It was a gas bomb. Black smoke filled the air and choking sounds filled the room. The intoxicating fog filled every ones lungs and the dryness of the throat made their eyes water. Soon the smoke was too demanding and every Shadowhunter and Downworlder fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Magnus appeared in Alec's cell looking like his fabulous self but with a face of pity, "You thought I loved you?" He laughed. "I could never love a fag like you." he continues to laugh in his face. Magnus puts his hands around Alec's neck lovingly, kind eyes and a smile which made the young Shadowhunters heart flutter.   
All was well until a knife went into the Warlocks chest caused by Alec's hand, which is still gripping the handle.   
"NO!" he shouts as he lets go of the weapon that is deep inside his lovers ribcage. Magnus collapses to the ground in Alec's arms with his head limp on hi shoulder.   
He watches the love of his life bleed out.   
"Its all my fault!" he chants, "All my fucking fault. I'm sorry, Magnus! I love you. I love you!" Within a second, Magnus is gone. All is left is his blood on the floor and dripping from his rune covered palms.   
"MAGNUS!" He screams. Alec screams his name again and again as he ruts around the cell, colliding his body and fists to the stone walls. Then he shouts with all his body. Sweat falling, face turning red and eyes closed. Then he heard it.   
"Alec? Alec!" Izzy.   
He looks and on the other side of the cell is his sister and mother. The silent brother opens the cell to let the family through,   
"Magnus? Where’s Magnus?" He asks as he cant see him with them.   
"Big brother, -" she stops, not knowing what to say as she didn’t want to make the situation worse.   
"Mom, Where's Magnus? Where's Jace?" He pleads.   
"There's been more attacks at the institute. Jace is fine but-" She tells him softly and looking at the depressed face Alec had made her want to cradle her son like a scared toddler.   
"Magnus and other Warlocks are missing." 

****

The high Warlock wakes up dizzy and unable to focus his vision. He tried looking around but black spots dominated his sight. Also trying to move his limbs but they were strapped to the chair he was sitting in.   
Once his sight was normal he got a proper look around and saw cuffs, which held his hands firmly on the chair were covered in ancient runes to stop magic. Knowing his glamour is down made him scared. Cat eyes open and vulnerable for anyone to see.   
Then a horrid sight before him made him violently shudder and make panic rush over him. Neatly organised on the floor was the stolen Warlock marks of his children. Jamie's horns, Enzo's nose and tounge and recently added - were a beautiful blue pair of wings with each feather covered in blood with the stem jaggered by the force that was made to steal them. And also added was a long tail which looked similar to a lions tail. The tip on one end was covered with nicely trimmed hair while on the other was a spiteful exposed bone with blood.   
Hearing a sudden scream of agony was making adrenaline and hatred flow through Magnus.   
"Stop!" He shouts towards the screams, "Please! Stop hurting them!"   
Skin from under each strap now bruised and bloody as is he desperately trying to break free.   
The yells and pleas continued mixed with tears, sweat and lost hope. 

****

Alec and Isabelle were running through the institute when they came across Jace, Luck, Simon, Clary and a large number of terrified Downworlders.   
"Alec!" Jace sighs in relief as he hugs his brother.   
"Where's Magnus?" He asks on the verge of tears.   
"We don’t know but we are - " Jace was cut of by a scream of a child which was overlapping another yell.   
The utter pain and fear made everyone in the room freeze and lose another inch of hope.   
The shadowhunters ran to the noise. 

They see two late teens on the floor, crying, shivering and bleeding and the sight ached everyone's hearts. Alec and Izzy went to one each with the others watching.   
Alec carefully wrapped the girl in his arms very gently so he wouldn't damage her back any further.   
"Its okay. You're safe now." He hears his sister cradle the boy next to them as himself rocks the young lady in his arms as her upper back bleeds freely.   
"Jace, Clary, take these back to the others. I need to find Magnus." Alec tells them. Without hesitation the Shadowhunters do just that as the two siblings go further into the institute. 

****


	4. Final Chapter

****

Once the screams stopped, Magnus' throat is dry and his eyeliner is smudged down his cheeks. Then Valentine wonders in with a face of a maniac. Eyes wide, mouth like a joker's smile. In his hand is a the other hand is a closed fist with a blue ring fitted on his middle finger.   
"Valentine." Magnus gasps in realisation.   
"Warlock." He greets like it would be such an insult if he is given a name, "You know, demons like you deserve this."   
"Just because I have demon blood, it doesn’t mean I'm a demon. You have angel blood and you are the most evil sick bastard I've ever met." Magnus spat.   
"Hush now." Valentine tells him. He wonders over to the chair he was tied to and kneels to the separated Warlock marks that were plastered on the floor like decoration.   
He opens his closed fist to reveal a bottom set of teeth. The teeth were normal human teeth except the two sabretooth like teeth curled like bottom fangs.   
New tears fell from Magnus' golden eyes.   
"Please stop this." He says.   
Valentine completely ignored him and proceeds to stroke his crummy thick fingers in the delicate feathers of the torn wings.   
"Beautiful, aren't they?" He admits.   
Magnus scoffs, "If you think they are so mesmerising, why the fuck did you rip them from her body?"   
The Shadowhunter laughs, "If I take the thing which physically makes a Warlock, they will become a purer breed."   
"You physco. The Warlock mark is a symbol of our magic. Our magic is what makes us a Warlock not our marks."   
Valentine eyes turned red, "Shut up, freak. I'm gonna add those precious cat eyes to my collection."   
That sprang utter fear into Magnus like a bullet.   
The Shadowhunter takes a surgeons scalpel from his pocket and holds it to the light like an inspection. The metal looks sharp and as the lines of shine sprinkles the head. On the blade there is some dried blood as he hasn't properly cleaned it.   
Valentine walks around Magnus until he was standing behind him. With one arm he puts the Warlock's head into a lock to keep him still and with the other he guided the knife towards the unique eye.   
Magnus shouts, wiggles in the chair and tries desperately to kick his legs free.   
"Quit squirming." Valentine whispers in his ear.   
The scalpel inserts in the first layer of water of Magnus' eyeball, Who is now freely screaming in absolute agony. His own blood flowing down onto himself.   
A Loud crash at the door made Valentine stop mid cut. An angelic voice booms through the walls.   
"Magnus! MAGNUS!"   
Alexander Lightwood.   
"Alec, what's going on?" The voice of a panting Jace came through.   
"Magnus is in there." Was his reply.   
Louder and louder banging collided into the door until the hinges flew off the wood and Alec, Jace and Clary came in and all froze at the beaten, bloody Magnus. Eye pulsing and tears falling.   
"Don't make another step or your boyfriend gets it." Valentine threatens. 

****

Izzy and Alec were walking down the hall with weapons in hands, ready and waiting. Then another shout of terror and the two ran to it as fast as it could. Then another voice came in.   
"Stop! Please! Stop hurting them!" 

Magnus.   
The run and run and run.   
They stop in their tracks as seeing a little boy, around six, bleeding on the floor with the red liquid flowing from his mouth. Crying and whimpering in shock. His bottom teeth are missing. His tounge is struggling to stay in his mouth so adding drool to the mixture is a heart-breaking sight.   
"Izzy, Take him back to the others. Send Jace and Clary up here." He tells his sister. She nods her head and goes to the boy and runs her fingers through his hair.   
Going round the corner after corner after corner when he hears Magnus. His Magnus. His boyfriend. Scream as if he's being tortured. He goes to the sound.   
The door to a room is were he gets too and he starts banging on the door with all his might.   
"Magnus! MAGNUS!"   
Then Jace and Clary came through panting as they must've ran all through the institute.   
"Alec, what's going on?" He asks.   
"Magnus is in there."   
As I push on the door, Jace helps him in a rhythm as suddenly the door is clean off and I see him. Magnus beaten with blood oozing from one of his gorgeous eyes and Valentine holding a knife to his perfect face.   
"Don't make another step or your boyfriend gets it."

****

The other Shadowhunters froze and Alec's eyes were filled with water.   
"Valentine, please let him go." Alec says in a stern but venerable way.  
"Why?" was what he wondered.   
Without hesitation the tall Shadowhunter tells this dick of a being, "Because I love him."   
That made Valentine laugh.   
Unexpectedly he commands something, "Sweetheart, come on in."   
The doors open and Madzie, in her denim dress, puffy hair and a black silk scarf to cover her gills. She has a face of pure terror and confusion. She looked lost.   
"Madzie!" Alec gasps catching her attention. Her eyes land on his hazel ones and her eyes widened at the familiar face.   
"Sweetheart," Valentines cold voice rings out, "Put these bad people up against the wall."   
Her shaking hand lifts up as Jace, Clary and Alec slams against the wall with the weapons left on the floor.   
"Good girl." Then he turns to Alec, "Now, you get to watch your boyfriend's eyes get ripped out of his skull."   
Taking the knife back to Magnus' eye and sinks it into his tear duct. Blood pours as do tears. A cry rips from Magnus and the Shadowhunters are shouting at him to stop.   
Madzie's body is vibrating with fear and collapses to the ground with her hands over her ears and eyes closed.   
The knife moving like an eyeliner as his victim is screaming while blood continues to pour.   
"Madzie!" Alec shouts in desperation.   
That made the little girl snap.   
"NO!" Her tiny voice echoed through the room. Valentine stops but goes towards the girl with scalpel still in hand.   
"Madzie, sweetie, shut up or I'm gonna have to take those gills off your pretty neck." He threatens.   
But the Warlock child stood strong, "NO! Stop hurting people!" With this she activates all her power and rips the scarf off her neck sending Valentine to the opposite side of the room, his body crashing into a bookcase and passing out onto the floor.   
The other Shadowhunters were freed and so were Magnus' handcuffs but the key in Valentines pocket. Alec rushed to Magnus, holding the Warlock's head in his giant hands.   
"Magnus?"   
Magnus' head felt heavy, speech slurred and eye lids heavy. "Alexander? Where's Madzie?"   
"I'm here." She says with her quite voice. Her small face filled with concern. The Warlock smiles at her with his eye still dripping. Her little hand went to Magnus' eye and white sparks flew radiantly out of her petite fingers.   
When her hand is removed the golden cat eye is no longer bleeding or swollen. It looked brand new however, on the bottom of the eye is a thick white scar. 

****

A few hours later…  
Valentine was captured, Madzie was safe and helped heal the injured. Alec wouldn't leave Magnus' side in a protective way.   
"Alexander, I'm ok." He whispers as his boyfriend held him tight with their foreheads pressed together.   
"I love you." A gentle kiss was set as an indication of evidence to prove the statement.   
"I love you too."  
They smiled at each other but was interrupted by Madzie as she tapped onto the older Warlock's leg.  
"Hello, Sweetpea." Magnus says softly.   
The girl looks to be crying and trembling on the spot.   
The two men knelt down, eye level to the girl. "What's wrong, Sweetpea?"   
She sniffles and whimpers, "I'm sorry."   
This broke their hearts. Alec carefully reached out to her and held her tiny hand.   
"It wasn't your fault, Madzie"   
"Will the bad man get me?" She mutters.   
Magnus took her other hand in his, stroking the bruised skin with his nail-polished thumb.   
"Darling, the bad man is gone. I will never let anyone hurt you. Alec and I can protect you."   
"Promise?"   
He looks at his boyfriend who nods before answering, "We promise."   
Her face lights up and hugged both of them to the best of her ability. She held them so tight whilst muttering how thankful she was. 

Now Magnus looks around, Alec smiling with an asleep Warlock child on his shoulder. Clary, Simon, Jace and Izzy all safe and talking casually.   
Enzo and Ajax asleep on the couch and the other injured Warlocks all are healing and asleep on spare furniture from other rooms.   
Jamie caught his golden eyes. Her wounds healed, thanks to Madzie, and she smiles.   
He smiles back. 

His Warlocks were safe.   
Alec was safe.   
Madzie was safe.   
His family was safe.   
And for that Magnus is thankful. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much. Comment and Hope you liked it.   
> Love from,   
>  Your favorite Fanboy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Comment please!!!


End file.
